Evandar Miyoliqour
Description Appearance Evandar is average height and build for a half-elf, though his long silver hair and ice blue eyes often make him stand out, unless he's actively trying to hide. He wears black leather armor with rich blue linen underneath, with dark trousers. He has a long sword and a scimitar crossed on his back. Personality Evandar loves a good joke and loves a good celebration. Growing up surrounded by bandits, his kind of fun could often turn wild. Despite his love of good fun, the man knows pain. Recently learning a long held secret from his adoptive father, he left the only home he knew to rediscover himself. Generally he's quick to trust new friends, but the moment you show him you can't be trusted, he's likely to cut ties. And depending on what you did, he may stop at nothing to tear you down. Personality Traits (DND Handbook) * I expect danger around every corner. * I don’t run from evil. Evil runs from me. Ideals (DND Handbook) * I’ll stop the demons that haunt me. Bonds (DND Handbook) * A terrible guilt consumes me. I hope that I can find redemption through my actions. Flaws (DND Handbook) * I feel no compassion for the dead. They’re the lucky ones. Pre-game Evandar was raised by a roving group of bandits, skilled in his abilities, he became a 'hail-mary' of sorts, going in when thing turned messy. Originally never questioning why he didn't have parents, he eventually asked the bandit leader where he had come from. The bandit leader, Rowan, had all but raised Evandar, teaching him everything he knew. Rowan confessed that the previous leader, Quil, had ordered a siege on a small village for several weeks. The village elder begged to make a deal, and not thinking they would do it, Quil proposed for them to hand over a healthy baby boy. And they did. Quil wasn't sure what to do, but he had made a deal. And so Evandar was raised by bandits. The men all taught him their different skills, making him gifted with many weapons. Evandar grew up surrounded by scoundrels, but they all treated him kindly. Now, knowing the truth, Evandar felt lost. His parents gave him up like he meant nothing. And though he was happy with his bandit family, he no longer felt that he knew who he was. So that night he packed his bags and set out on his own. He left the only people he'd ever known in search of himself, and he seems to still be searching. The Start of a Journey His Story so Far Relationships Tarsh Evandar approved of Tarsh's ability to fight fiercely, and also be gentle with others outside of combat. Sigmar Sigmar seemed a bit standoff-ish after the war, but he was drawn to the brotherhood Sigmar offered. Delgrace He thought Delgrace was an odd woman, but he liked her sense of humor. The Bookbinders Evandar is temporarily staying with the Bookbinders in a spare bed until the Second Chances can return. Quotations "How big are your owls?" When asked what kind of mount he wanted. "I have a feeling I was safer with it on my head." Evandar after pulling a cloaker off himself.Category:Characters Category:PC